El Agua y el Hielo forman la musica ?
by Medaka-chan
Summary: Viñetas Musicales, Gray & Juvia, "Este Fic pertenece al reto del foro: Gruvia 4Ever", #1 - Enchanted -


**- Este Fic pertenece al reto del foro: Gruvia 4Ever -**

**- Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima -**

**en esta viñeta quiero aclarar como la hice, relato como pasan las cosas pero tome la canción y esos serian los pensamientos de Juvia, tiene que leer la canción para que tenga sentido :P (obvio) porque usualmente la cancion da ambiente bueno aca son los pensamientos de Juvia, esa cancion es tan linda, la amo, es re Juvia para mi, con respecto a Gray, igual pongo la traduccion de la cancion abajo para que no la busquen, escuchen la cancion mientras leen porfa es muy linda :)**

* * *

_**#1 - Enchanted - Taylor Swift**_

_#2 - The Reason - Hoobastank_

_#3 - Heaven - Ailee_

_#4 - The Scientist - Coldplay_

* * *

_ - Porque cuando apenas se vieron lo supieron...estaban encantados de conocerse -_

* * *

**_Enchanted -AU-_**

-¿lo de siempre?- pregunto una mesera, la peliazul asintió sin mirarla, observaba por la ventana sentada en la misma mesa de siempre, en esa cafeteria a dos cuadras de su trabajo, en el que siempre tomaba un café y después de iba a su casa, la vida rutinaria de siempre…..pero ese día algo desbarato la rutina de la peliazul, en la mesa enfrente de ella se sentó alguien a quien nunca había visto antes

There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifiting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

No podia dejar de observarlo, nunca lo había visto antes por este lugar, su pelo negro azulado, su expresión fría y apuesta, parecía un príncipe, no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado observándolo sin disimulo alguno, este se percato de que alguien lo miraba, levanto su vista del diario para chocar con una mirada azul, los mechones de su pelo se movieron de acuerdo a sus movimientos, ella se quedo embelesada por la vista enfrente de ella, se percato de que el la miraba y rápidamente desvió la mirada avergonzada, lentamente la levanto encontrándose nuevamente sus miradas, azul y gris chocaron nuevamente pero esta vez ninguno desistió

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

En que momento, no lo sabían pero estaban sentados en la misma mesa, charlando como conocidos, ella no recordaba llevarse tan bien con alguien, cuando el sonreía ella no podía evitar sonrojarse, quería que algo pasara, quería que dijera algo que evitara que ella se levantara y se fuera, se estaba haciendo tarde pero era una noche tranquila….perfecta

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

En la casa, ella no podía dejar de pensar en el, iba y venía en su habitación de un lado al otro, nerviosa, ansiosa, nunca había conocido a alguien como el, su risa, su personalidad, encantador, quería decirle todo eso pero ya había pasado la oportunidad, ¿tendría novia?, cerró los ojos intentando olvidar ese pensamiento pero de repente escucho que tocaron su puerta, corrió hacia la puerta y cuando abrió ahí estaba el, parado con su sonrisa galante con la que la había hechizado y cuando abrió la boca para decir lo que tanto había esperado….abrió los ojos, otra vez se había imaginado toda la escena, así había estado imaginando desde que llego

The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanted to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

Ls peliazul comenzó a bailar en su cuarto daba vueltas y vueltas, recordando y sonrojándose, deseando volver a encontrárselo algún día

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Corrió rápido a la ventana y miro las estrellas en silencio y pidiéndoles por favor que sus destinos se vuelvan a cruzar, que sus miradas vuelvan a chocar, para poder decirle que estaba encantada de haberlo conocido

This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Aunque sus pensamientos fueran egoistas, deseaba ser la unica en su vida, la única a la que se volviera a encontrar en esa cafetería, en ese lugar donde fue que lo conoció, donde todo inicio para los dos

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

* * *

**Traduccion Español:**

Allí estaba yo otra vez aquella noche, forzando risas, fingiendo sonrisas,  
En el mismo cansado y solitario lugar,  
Paredes hechas de poca sinceridad  
los intercambios de miradas y la soledad  
Desaparecieron cuando vi tu cara  
Todo lo que puedo decir es que fue encantador conocerte

Tus ojos susurraron "Nos conocíamos"?  
al otro lado de la sala, tu silueta  
comienza a acercarse a mi  
La divertida conversación empieza  
empiezo a notar tus miradas rapidas  
Como si nos estuvieramos pasando notas secretas  
Todo lo que puedo decir es que fue encantador conocerte

Esta noche es brillante  
No la dejes ir  
Me siento maravillada  
ruborizandome todo el camino a casa  
Estaré por siempre preguntándome si sabes  
Que estuve encantada de conocerte

Una pregunta me mantuvo despierta  
hasta las dos de la mañana, ¿a quien amas?  
Me lo estuve preguntando hasta que desperte  
Ahora estoy de aqui para alla  
deseando que estes en mi puerta  
Y que al abrir me dijeras "Hey"  
fue encantador conocerte  
Todo lo que lo que se es que estaba encantada de conocerte

Esta noche es brillante  
No la dejes ir  
Me siento maravillada  
ruborizandome todo el camino a casa  
Estaré por siempre preguntándome si sabias que...

Esta noche es perfecta,  
No la dejes ir  
estoy maravillada ,  
Bailando sola por todos lados  
Estare por siempre preguntándome si sabias que...  
Que estaba encantada de conocerte

Esta soy yo rezando para que esta fuera nuestra primera página  
no donde la historia termine  
tu nombre estara en mis pensamientos hasta que te vea de nuevo  
Estas fueron las palabras que guardé mientras me marchaba antes  
Estuve encantada de conocerte

Por favor, no te enamores de alguien más  
Por favor, no tengas a alguien esperando por ti  
Por favor, no te enamores de alguien más  
Por favor, no tengas a alguien esperando por ti

Esta noche es brillante  
No la dejes ir  
Me siento maravillada  
ruborizandome todo el camino a casa  
Estaré por siempre preguntándome si sabias que...

Esta noche es perfecta,  
No la dejes ir  
estoy maravillada ,  
Bailando sola por todos lados  
Estare por siempre preguntándome si sabias que...  
Que estaba encantada de conocerte

Por favor, no te enamores de nadie más  
Por favor, no tengas a nadie esperando por ti

* * *

**Este fue mi primer viñeta musical, no se como me quedo, ustedes me tienen que decir, realmente no se si me salio bien o mal :P**


End file.
